


Precious

by Leopardsnake



Series: Leopard's Jotober2018 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Old Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: Old women are crazy.





	Precious

“Aaw, how precious.” The old woman cooed. Her and her friends surrounded the boys.

Roy looked up at them with a frown and squinted eyes. He didn’t some out here to be gawked at by a bunch of old women.There was nothing cute about a grown man being slept on by another grown man and a child.

It was frustrating is what it was. Roy needed to use the restroom, he wanted to keep eating, he wanted to play on his phone that was in his bag, too far away to grab. And he couldn’t get up because Finn and Ulysses were sleeping on him.

There was nothing precious about it.


End file.
